


call it what you want

by madeofstarlights



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Childhood Friends, Crushes, First Crush, Fluff, Friendship, Greed Island Arc, Killua Zoldyck has a crush, M/M, One Shot, Post-Yorkshin City | Yorknew City Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Secret Crush, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City Arc (Hunter X Hunter), i giggled a lot while writing this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofstarlights/pseuds/madeofstarlights
Summary: Killua’s dying.Well, not really. But he’s sick, and that word is very concerning when it comes to someone like him, an ex-assassin whose body was trained to regenerate itself every time it got hurt. So whatever disease that managed to break through his iron-clad immune system must’ve been deadly, to say the least.“You’re not sick,” Leorio said. “You got a crush."“He’s my best friend, Leorio."“Having a crush on your best friend is a thing. Look, I know what it looks like when somebody’s in love–"“I wouldn’t call it love–”“Call it what you want,” Leorio sighed. “Doesn’t matter. You still can’t hide your feelings.”- or -Killua thought the nausea and fever that he got was an allergic reaction, but surprise! Turns out it's called having butterflies in the stomach and blushing.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 18
Kudos: 161





	call it what you want

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo! thanks for checking out this story hehe the idea has been sitting on my since forever, so i'm glad i could finally write it. also yes, this is totally inspired by taylor swift's song 'call it what you want', and an article post that i will link on the notes at the end of the story. enjoy! oh also disclaimer: i don't own hxh lol

Killua’s dying.

Well, not really. But he’s _sick,_ and that word is very concerning when it comes to someone like him, an ex-assassin whose body was trained to regenerate itself every time it got hurt, whether by injuries or natural sickness and possesses a near immunity to any kind of deadly poison. It’s safe to say that the seasonal flu has never been a thing for him, and the closest thing he got to a migraine was only ever caused by his inner turmoil and family disputes.

So whatever disease that managed to break through his iron-clad immune system must’ve been _deadly,_ to say the least.

The first time it happened was when he was lying on a cliffside overlooking the sea with Gon on his side. It was Killua’s first time visiting Whale Island, and as much as he liked kicking older dude’s asses and making enough money to indulge himself with chocorobos, he’d enjoy some relaxation time to unwind and to just hang out with his best friend every once in a while. He _needed_ this. The night would’ve been perfect if it wasn’t for his sudden nausea and feverish feeling that totally caught him off guard. For the first time, he’d started actually liking and _enjoying_ his life, and he’d like not to die now, please.

Well, to Killua, the night was still perfect regardless. The nausea wasn’t excruciatingly painful, and it was easy enough to ignore, as it only felt like a weird stuffy feeling that’s sitting on his stomach. Still, it was annoying as _hell._ Then the fever came, and he felt like his body heated up abnormally, considering the fact that it was a pretty breezy night on Whale Island, and Killua was only wearing a tank top and his shorts. And as annoying as it was, he was _not_ going to ruin what felt like his first night of serenity and contentment without feeling like there’s anything or anyone on his tail for once.

And it seemed like Whale Island was the epitome of serenity and contentment. With its sandy beach, perfect blue sky, and various floras and faunas inhabiting the forest, the whole island looks like those paradise resort advertisements he often peeks from Milluki’s screen. Only it was better because he was here with –

Gon. His best friend. Even thinking about that word, and the fact that he can call it ‘his’, felt surreal and too good to be true. Sometimes Killua feared that one day, he’d wake up in the middle of the night only to find himself back in that ugly estate and would have to face the reality that he’d finally gone insane and imagined this whole thing. But Gon has said Killua’s name so many times that it couldn’t possibly only be his imagination, right? Plus, Killua was sure that he wouldn’t be able to create someone like Gon in his mind. So… he’s safe. They’re safe. And they’re here, together, being stupid kids who ran around in the forest completely unsupervised like there were no consequences (well, catching a potentially deadly disease _might_ be a consequence but! None of that matters right now. Also, Killua suspected that it might be an allergic reaction instead of a disease, so that’s… something, at least).

Killua glanced sideways and saw that Gon was staring at the sky. Oh, Whale Island’s beautiful night sky, decorated with countless glistening stars and a crescent moon that hangs low. It’s incredible how someone’s eyes could capture so many of those stars. Killua has seen Gon’s eyes reflecting the twinkling city lights – back in that spaceship where they were headed to the third phase of the Hunter exam, and in that balcony of their room in Heaven’s Arena’s 200th floor, overlooking the city – but never did he see actual _stars,_ or the moon that gleams at the corner of his eyes. And it seems so fitting, with the freckles that splattered all across Gon’s sunburnt skin and the crescent-shaped dimple that’s embedded on his cheek. It was like seeing two skies in one person.

Killua didn’t even notice when the nausea and the fever kicked in again. The gentle breeze on his face, the smell of saltwater, the crackle of the dying bonfire behind him, and the steady hum of Gon’s heartbeat was all that he needed – there was really nowhere else he’d rather be.

Except, they couldn’t stay there on Whale Island forever. Apparently, Gon’s dad had left him a cryptic note on how to find him in the form of a box that contained a ring, a game disk, and recording tape. A few internet searches later, and they’d found out that the stupid game was _very_ expensive and so incredibly hard to find that the only place where they even have a chance of finding it was…

“Yorknew City!” Gon exclaimed.

 _Okay,_ Killua thought, _off to Yorknew City it is._

And so here they were, in a city where all they’ve done in a day was actioning loots on a sketchy website, got conned and tricked by the same website, met Leorio (which was the best thing that happened in that day, to be honest. Killua made a mental note to ask Leorio about his allergy/disease/whatever situation), and scammed people through an unfair arm-wrestling game, all in a desperate attempt to get money to buy the damn game. 

The symptoms didn’t kick in until their first night in the City.

“Killua,” Gon said, stepping out of the shower with wet hair and a towel slung across his shoulder. “You can use the shower now.”

“Oh. Uh… I’ll shower later. Gon, look –” Killua said, holding up a piece of a flyer he snatched from the market earlier today about discounted goods, as Gon sat beside Killua and took a peek. “These items are _so_ cheap, I wonder if we could–”

Rosemary and sage.

Killua’s nose was suddenly filled with the gentle scent of rosemary and sage. He looked down and felt Gon’s damp hair tickling his chin, with his head comfortably resting on Killua’s shoulder, snoring softly.

Looks like the boy had finally run out of stamina.

Killua had to suppress his laughter – this was so typical of Gon. He always fell asleep without thinking about the _where,_ a habit that has been going on since they were in Heaven’s Arena. Gon would often just drop dead asleep anywhere _but_ the bed. (It wasn’t like Killua’s any better, but it was just amusing to see how fast this boy can drop dead asleep.)

 _Good thing it’s my shoulder now, and not the shower wall like that one time, huh, Gon?_ Killua thought fondly. _So… guess the flyer could wait til tomorrow._

Just as Killua was about to investigate more about the deals in the flyer, there it was again – the nausea.

This was alarming. Killua thought that whatever triggered these symptoms were something from Whale Island, as it was the place where the symptoms first show up. But they were in Yorknew City, thousands of miles away from the island – so what triggered it?

Was it Gon’s shampoo? If the shampoo he uses was from Whale Island then maybe it contains an ingredient that’s native to Whale Island – something that smelled like rosemary and sage, and a hint of musk and… heliotrope? What kind of shampoo uses musk _and_ heliotrope –

Oh.

The last two scents were just what Gon’s smells like.

This was bad, this was very bad. The nausea still hasn’t gone away and now the stupid fever’s here – oh no. Not _now,_ not when Gon was leaning against Killua’s body – what if Gon accidentally caught the disease too? Killua supposed it was unlikely because of course Gon wouldn’t use a shampoo that has deadly ingredients (probably), or maybe he was immune to whatever it is that’s making Killua sick. But Killua decided not to push their luck. This mission was important to him, and they couldn’t afford to both be sick.

“Oi, Gon,” Killua whispered, nudging Gon’s head. No response. “Gon, wake up. Just go lay on the bed or something.”

Gon didn’t budge. He just mumbled a few incoherent words and nestled his head deeper into Killua’s shoulder, poking his neck with his hair. Killua sighed and nudged Gon’s head some more – there’s no way he had fallen asleep that deep _this_ fast–

Killua could only watch as Gon’s head fell limply to Killua’s chest.

Okay, first of all. This position couldn’t be comfortable for Gon. His damp hair against Killua’s shirt wasn’t exactly comfortable either, but Gon’s neck was bent in a very awkward position that would feel sore once morning comes… if they had stayed like this the whole night. Which Killua hoped they wouldn't because second of all, the fever’s getting worse. It’s like his whole face was burning, and he wasn’t sure if Gon could feel the heat radiating from his body but he won’t take any chances.

Killua tried to scoot over to the side, hoping that Gon’s head would just fall to the mattress and he could leave the room to talk to Leorio about this fever. But he made the mistake of scooting over _too_ _slow_ and Gon’s head just –

– fell. To his lap.

Killua’s sick. Killua’s so sick, he’s _so_ sure of it, there can be no other explanation. It has to be something from Whale Island, it’s pretty much been confirmed now, because what else could it possibly be? Whatever it is, it’s bad. It’s so bad, the heat on his face was almost overwhelming because he’s never felt _anything_ like this before. Gon just snuggled into his leg with a damn smile on his face and all Killua could think about was how sick he was – damned fever and nausea. He couldn’t take it anymore, he’s _dying,_ he needs to know what this is –

“Killua?” Leorio’s head suddenly popped out from the door frame. “Killua – oh. Gon’s asleep?”

Killua nodded. _Perfect. Leorio’s a doctor. Leorio please save me, I still want to live._

“We were supposed to talk about strategy…” Leorio scratched his head.

Oh, right. With the symptoms kicking in, Killua had almost forgotten about the flyer that he wanted to show Gon and Leorio. It wasn’t much, but he figured it’d be better than getting swindled by sketchy websites.

“Well, tomorrow then?” Leorio asked. “First thing in the morning?”

Killua nodded again. “Yeah, with Gon. But um. There’s… something. That I wanna ask you.”

“Strategy? But Gon’s asleep, I don’t want to disturb him.”

“Uh, no. Just… another thing. Can you move Gon without waking him up?”

“Sure.”

Leorio gently removed Gon from Killua’s lap, much to his relief, and tucked the black-green haired boy into bed. Gon didn’t even flinch, he just snuggled and got nestled comfortably underneath the thick blanket.

“So,” Leorio said, offering Killua a glass of hot chocolate. They’ve decided to talk in the kitchen area so that they could talk without having to worry that they’d wake Gon up. “What do you want to ask me?”

Killua took the glass of hot chocolate and took a sip, trying to calm himself down. The symptoms have gone away, but he was still wary and more confused than before. “You’re a doctor, right?” he asked.

“Trying to be.”

“I think I’m dying.” Killua blurted.

Looking at Leorio’s face, Killua wished he’d chosen another word instead of _dying,_ but, well. Too late now. Leorio’s just got to deal with it.

“I… Yeah. Dying. Gon doesn’t know, but if it’s really serious then I’ll tell him, eventually. But uh. I’ve been feeling nauseous and feverish for the last couple of days and –” Killua gulped. “–and the fever got bad, like _really_ bad just now. It has calmed down now, but it was there.”

“Nausea and fever?” Leorio repeated. Killua nodded, and Leorio continued, “That… could be a stomach flu. Did you eat or drink anything weird?”

“No, Leorio, the thing is, I don’t get flus. Or colds. Or poisonings, or whatever else. I’m pretty much immune to those things.”

“Oh, right. And?”

“And if this gets to _me,_ then I imagine that it could be very dangerous and deadly to other people.”

Leorio winced. “Yeah, okay, that’s not good. You wanna go to a doctor and get that checked up?” He asked.

“ _You’re_ a doctor.”

“I’m still _trying_ to be one.” Leorio corrected. “Besides, I can’t diagnose you or anything. I don’t have the proper equipment for that.”

“Okay, well, can you just try to analyze with what you know?” _Please, Leorio. I don’t even want to get this treated, I just wanna know what it is._ “Gon and I got a pretty busy schedule trying to track this game, so I don’t think I can go to the doctor.”

“Killua, if it’s a health thing, I’m sure Gon would understand –”

“Please?” Killua pleaded. “This game is a pretty big deal for him and I can’t jeopardize that.”

Leorio sighed. It was pretty clear that he was concerned for the light-haired boy and would much prefer it for him to be taken care of by someone who’s actually licensed to do so. But that look on Killua’s face… Leorio just couldn’t say no. “Fine, I’ll try my best,” he sighed. “But if it gets worse, I’ll drag you to the hospital.”

“Okay.” Killua agreed. _I can just run away if he tries to drag me to the hospital. Heh._

“What are the symptoms again?” Leorio asked, taking out a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote down ‘ _Killua’_ with a cat face drawn in place of the dot in the letter ‘i’.

“Nausea and fever. It’s not nauseating enough to make me wanna throw up though, it’s just this… weird feeling in my stomach.” Killua answered. “Oh, also, the fever. Made my body feel warm.”

“That’s it?”

“Hm.”

“How long do the symptoms usually last?”

“It gets intense for a few minutes, but then it settles down pretty quickly. It’s… actually not distracting or anything,” Killua felt a sudden wave of embarrassment. He just realized how whiny he’s becoming… Losing his mind over a slight discomfort? When all his life has been a series of more-than a slight discomfort? _No, no, I had a reason. A pretty good reason,_ he reminded himself, and continued, “but I just think it’s weird since I’m basically immune to any sickness before.”

“Alright,” Leorio muttered, frantically writing everything down. The cat doodles have multiplied in numbers somehow. “Since when do you start having these symptoms?” he asked.

“Since I visited Whale Island, so uh… 3 days ago probably?” Killua pondered. How many days has it even been since he’s set off from that beautiful island? He’s been so caught up in trying to find ways to make money that he didn’t keep track of the passing days. “I thought I ate something poisonous there, but Gon wouldn’t poison me. So maybe this was an allergy reaction to some plant I brushed through in the forest or accidentally sniffed or something. My best bet is rosemary or sage. Or both.”

“Rosemary and sage? What made you think that you’re allergic to rosemary and sage?”

“Because the symptoms are acting up again and we’re not in Whale Island…?”

“What do you mean?”

“Um… I thought it might have something to do with the rosemary and sage scent in Gon’s shampoo? Cause I figured his shampoo must be from Whale Island and it contains rosemary and sage, maybe the ones that are native to the island.”

Leorio raised an eyebrow. “Gon’s shampoo? But you’re not wearing it, your hair’s still dry. How could it affect you?”

“Um,” Killua mumbled. He could feel his face burning up – the damned fever’s here again. “Gon sorta fell asleep on my shoulder before he fell to my. Uh. My lap. And I –” _Shit, this is so embarrassing. Why is it this embarrassing?_ “I kinda. Accidentally. Smell his hair? It was a total accident, his head was just near my nose and I smelled it and um – nevermind, I’ll just die now, thanks Leorio–”

“No, wait! This is interesting. So it started happening when you and Gon went to Gon’s island.”

“Yes.”

“The symptoms happened only for a short while? All when you were with Gon?”

“Yes?”

“Nausea and fever? Your face felt hot, huh?”

“Yes…”

“Then you sniff Gon’s hair–”

“I DIDN’T _SNIFF_ IT, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT – HIS HEAD JUST SUDDENLY FELL TO MY SHOULDER, WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO–”

Leorio burst out laughing. “Okay, okay! Geez, chill, I’ll rephrase that – Gon slept next to you and the symptoms act up again.”

“Yes?”

“Are you embarrassed that Gon put his head on your shoulder?”

“Um… No? We’ve done that before.” Killua answered. “Back in Heaven’s Arena, we usually don’t care about where we ended up sleeping because we were tired so sometimes we just. Pass out on top of the closest thing. And most of the time the closest thing to us is… each other. Got kicked around plenty of times and I’m pretty sure I bonked his head more than he can remember too. Um,” he took a long sip from the mug and continued, “ _point is,_ it’s really not a big deal. Plus, what does that have to do with anything?”

“Oh, okay,” Leorio chuckled. The paper he used to write down Killua’s condition has been abandoned entirely, with its edges stained with the coffee he accidentally spilled on the table. “Well, regardless. Looks like I can diagnose you now.”

Killua’s eyes widened. _Finally,_ after days of agony (okay that was a bit of an exaggeration since he didn’t actually suffer per se, but he was _dying_ with curiosity), an explanation! “Really?!”

“Yeah,” Leorio nodded. “I’ve suffered from it a few times before so it’s easy to spot it in another person. And you’re really not subtle at all, you know?”

“What? What is it?”

“It’s called _having a crush._ ”

Oh.

Huh?

“Having a what?”

“A… crush? Ever heard of it?”

“What kind of disease is that?”

“It’s not a disease at all…” Leorio didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. What was he supposed to do in these situations – what _can_ he do? How the hell do you explain what having a crush felt like? He thought the process of having a crush as a tween and crying about it was a universal experience that shouldn’t have to be explained. “Having a crush on someone? _Liking_ someone?”

“Um. I’m pretty sure that’s not the case,” Killua frowned. “What does that have anything to do with the nausea and the fever?”

“Well, it might not be nausea, it’s probably just your heart going crazy or something–”

“So… heart attack?”

“No! It’s more commonly known as… having butterflies in your stomach. Ever heard of that? And the fever is just you blushing.”

Killua looked even more confused than before. “Butterflies. And b-blushing.”

“Yes.”

“For what?”

“For liking someone.”

“Huh?”

“You’re so dense,” Leorio shook his head. “Let me ask you this. Do you like Gon?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“Just answer it.”

“Well… yes, of course.” Killua mumbled, “he’s my best friend.”

“Okay. Do you think it’s possible that you might love–”

“I’m not in love with him!”

“No one said anything about being in love!” Leorio laughed. “I was gonna ask you if you think it’s possible that you might love spending time with him more than you realize.”

Killua could feel his face growing hotter and hotter by the second. _Fever. Stupid fever!_ “Well… I don’t know! Maybe!” he grumbled. “What’s your point?”

Leorio was still laughing. “Oh, geez, you got it real bad, huh?”

“What’s. The. Point.”

“You might have just told me the point yourself, just now, Killua. You’re in lo–”

“I’m not!” Killua shouted. “I’m only thirteen. And Gon’s my best friend.”

“Twelve years old can fall in love too! And–”

“ _Thirteen,_ ” Killua corrected.

“– it’s actually pretty common to fall in love with your best friend. Anyway–”

“Yeah, but I’m not in _love_ –”

“Sure, but you like him.”

“Yeah. He’s my best friend, remember?”

“And you care about him?”

“Of course? Best friend.”

“And you want to spend all your time with him?”

“I mean, I don’t have anything else going on for me, so…”

“You’d choose him over anyone else, to do anything with?”

Killua gritted his teeth. “ _Best. Friend._ ”

“Okay, best friend, fine,” Leorio waved his hand. “Care to explain the butterflies and you _blushing_ when you visited Gon’s home? And when he rested his head on you?”

“The plants. Rosemary and sage–”

“There was never any plant, Killua. You… might have a crush on him. Ever consider that?”

 _Obviously not,_ Killua thought begrudgingly. “He’s my best friend, Leorio.”

“Having a crush on your best friend _is a thing._ Look, I know what it looks like when somebody’s in love–”

“I wouldn’t call it _love_ –”

“Call it what you want,” Leorio sighed. “Doesn’t matter. You still can’t hide your feelings.”

“Tch. From _you?_ ”

“From yourself.”

Killua never asked for this conversation. All he wanted to know was if he’s harboring a potentially deadly disease, damn it. And now he has to deal with the fact that he–

– he might have a crush on –

– on Gon?

 _Gon?_ The first person who offered his hand in friendship? The boy who barged into his home, even after being beaten up to _pulp_ and got threatened to die, just for the slight possibility of rescuing him? The guy he’s shared many nights with, training and talking about everything and nothing – the person who gave him a chance on a _real_ happy childhood, running around halls and forests and swimming in lakes and seas, allowing him to be stupid, carefree and careless that he never got to be before – _Gon,_ with his stupid smile and stupid crinkles in his eyes when he smiles too big and his stupid enthusiasm to anything that Killua secretly admired but couldn’t quite figure out and his stupid freckled face and stupid tiny little mole on the tip of his nose and his stupid hair that looks spiky but is actually very soft and his stupid hazel eyes that can hold more stars than Killua thought was possible and–

Shit.

“Well, I’m going to sleep,” Leorio got up from his chair, took his and Killua’s mug, and put them in the sink. “So… I’ll leave you to it. We’ll talk again tomorrow?”

Killua cringed. “No, we don’t have to talk about this ever again–”

“Strategy?”

Oh, right. There’s that.

“Hey, word of advice?”

“Hm?”

“You’re probably new to this whole crush thing since you’re, like, twelve–”

“ _Thirteen._ ”

“– But let me tell you that… It’s really not a bad thing,” Leorio said wistfully. “You don’t have to figure anything out, so no rush, don’t worry. Also, try not to deny it too much, you’re just making yourself more aware of your crush. It’s alright to accept your feelings, and… just take it easy, man. Like you said, you guys are best friends. Nothing will change that, that’s what matters.”

“Mm. Okay. Thanks?”

“Also it’s not nausea and fever.” Leorio chuckled. “It’s not a disease. You’re so dramatic.”

Killua clicked his tongue. How was _he_ supposed to know that?

“Also, hey, Killua. Wanna know my opinion?”

“Weren’t you going to sleep?”

Leorio sighed and crossed his hand. “Wanna know my opinion or not.”

“Yeah, fine. Let’s hear it.”

“Gon chooses you too.”

Killua could hear a single water droplet falling to the sink. He blinked. “Huh?”

“I think there’s a reason why he was so hellbent on getting you out of that house and chooses to travel with _you_ instead of me or Kurapika back then.”

“That has nothing to do with anything. You guys were just doing boring stuff so of course he’d rather kick ass and make sweet money with me. Plus, there was that Hisoka thing.”

“Yeah, well, I said what I said,” Leorio shrugged. “That was just my opinion, anyway. Good night.”

_Damn you, old man._

**

Killua _needs_ to get his priority sorted.

Here he was, on a death dodgeball tournament against some pirates inside of a video game where the fate of everything they’ve worked for for the last few weeks hangs on a loose thread, and all he could think about was –

“ _I need Killua to hold the ball,_ ”

And–

“ _It has to be Killua._ ”

Fever. Nausea. All came rushing at once. It’s almost funny – Killua has withheld every bit of torture and pain that was inflicted upon him since he was a freaking toddler, and yet this one moment _right here_ was the one that made him want to lie down the most.

Stupid. Stupid game, stupid ball, stupid _Gon,_ how could he say something like that in a situation like _this,_ in front of _this many people_? It’s so embarrassing!

 _You’re an idiot too,_ Killua cursed himself. _Now’s really not the time to be giddy and feel like you’re on a damn cloud – focus. You got one shot at this, your hands are already obliterated, you might die, and –_

– and none of that mattered. 

For a moment there, what truly mattered to him was the fact that Gon _chose_ him – Gon _chose_ him, oh shit, he really _chose_ him – _the way Leorio said he would. Maybe that old man does know a thing or two_ – 

– and everything else fades to nothing.

Sometimes Killua felt like his life has been a string of one mistake after another, with him being the main idiot who never learned a damn thing and kept repeating the same mistakes over and over again. But at that moment, he felt as though those didn’t matter to him anymore, because –

– Gon _chose_ him. And that means that…

...at least he’s done _one_ thing right.

He’s done something right.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :D here are the tumblr post and the article that explains about the whole "it has to be killua" thing:  
> \- [A masterpost on Togashi's gay subtext and why it's intentional](https://telehxhtrash.tumblr.com/post/624177201097654272/a-masterpost-on-togashis-gay-subtext-and-why-its) by telehxhtrash on tumblr  
> \- [Impossibilities in Translating Queerness: The Dodgeball Dilemma](https://medium.com/anigay/let-me-begin-by-giving-you-a-puzzle-71aa326293cc) by AniGay on medium.com
> 
> thanks again for reading!! comments, kudos, and bookmarks are much appreciated :D alsooo if u wanna listen to my rambles and be my friend, feel free to hmu on twitter (@komacinne)!!
> 
> update: i wrote a non-direct sequel to this fic!!! it's called "time can't capture", and you can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302702)!


End file.
